At one time a mechanic working on a truck could place his tool tray on the fender or running board to service the engine, but now the running board and fender are part of a cab which is lifted off the engine leaving the mechanic no level place to set his tool tray.
It is the object of this invention to provide a device for supporting a tool tray on a curved support such as the truck tire which is exposed when the truck cab is lifted for servicing.